


gin soaked

by heartsfilthylesson



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsfilthylesson/pseuds/heartsfilthylesson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nothing, it’s just a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gin soaked

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt sitis/thirst.

Detective Superintendent Gibson’s invitation is so unexpected Dani unwittingly accepts. The words leave her mouth – _yes, thankyou, ma’am,_ -before she realises what a terrible idea it is, before her legs go rigid and her palms start sweating. As Stella walks away, she promises herself she won’t make it into more than what it is. It’s nothing, it’s just a drink.

She spends the rest of the evening, one that goes by slow as a honey drip, chewing on her cuticles and thinking of plausible reasons  _—I can’t leave my cat alone, ma’am. I’ve decided to join the nuns in Scotland, ma’am. I’m moving to Cambodia, ma’am—_  to cancel on her terrifyingly attractive boss. However, stupid and brave as she is, at half nine she’s out of her uniform and waiting for Stella at the lobby bar.

“You’ve made it.” Stella sounds surprised and, affronted, Dani thinks of a million things to say, all of which sound rather silly, so she keeps her mouth shut and follows her to their table.

It’s not as weird or uncomfortable as she first expected but, after their second drink, as the conversation steers away from the safety of work and ventures into the personal, Dani feels her anxiety rise. Her mouth goes dry when Stella, direct as ever, asks if she’s seeing anyone. Dani shakes her head and finishes the last half her gin and tonic in one long sip.

There’s a tiny smile on Stella’s face and she doesn’t bother hiding the amusement from her voice. “Thirsty?” All Dani can do is nod.

Stella calls over a waiter and settles their tab. Dani, heartbeat racing, watches her intently and prays her skin’s not flushed yet. “I’m going to bed,” she says standing, purse in hand.

 _It was nothing. It was a drink. Why did you get your hopes up?_  Dani berates herself and thanks Stella for the drinks, wishes her a goodnight.

“What?” Stella asks, eyebrows raised, “are you not coming along?”


End file.
